thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning Screens
These FBI Warning Screens are from Video Treasures/'Anchor Bay Entertainment'. 1985-1990 File:Media_1981_Warning.jpg This is the Video Treasures warning screen for videotapes, especially the "Title 17" detail on blue background, which is the same as the Media Home Entertainment warning screen and has also been used for Trans World Entertainment, Imperial Entertainment, Monarch Home Video and New Star Entertainment (though the warning screen is on a red background). Seen on The 39 Steps (1935), Way Out West! (1937), It's a Wonderful Life (1946), The Cruel Sea (1953), Gorgo (1961), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974), American Tickler (1977), Mutual Respect (1978), A Force of One (1979), Class (1983), Screwball Academy (1986), Tai-Pan (1986), and volumes of Fishing with Roland Martin (1986). 1989-1998 File:Video_Treasures_Warning.jpg This is the Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment warning screen for videotapes, especially the "$250,000 fine" detail, which looks similar to the CBS/Fox Video/Fox Video/20th Century Fox Home Entertainment warning screen, though it's on Video Treasures gray background and has also been used for Starmaker Entertainment. As seen on The Phantom of the Opera (1925), Aladdin and His Magic Lamp (1970), Halloween (1978), Meatballs (1979), Zombie (1979), The Evil Dead (1981/1982/1983), The Cannonball Run (1981), Raw Deal (1986), Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987), Evil Dead 2 (1987), the re-releases of Thomas Gets Tricked & Other Stories (1990, 1995 George Carlin re-release), James Learns a Lesson & Other Stories (1990, 1995 re-release), Trust Thomas & Other Stories (1992, 1995 un-echoed re-release), Thomas Gets Bumped & Other Stories (1992, 1995 re-release), James Goes Buzz Buzz & Other Thomas Stories (1994, 1996 re-release), Percy's Ghostly Trick & Other Stories (1994, 1995 re-release) and Thomas' Christmas Party & Other Favorite Stories (1994, 1996 re-release), Rusty to the Rescue & Other Thomas Stories (1995), Thomas & His Friends Help Out (1996), The Gallant Old Engine & Other Thomas Stories (1996; now Henry and the Elephant as of 2008), Sing-Along and Stories (1997), Thomas Meets the Queen & Other Stories (1997) Thomas & His Friends Get Along (1998), Thomas Comes to Breakfast (1998) and A Big Day for Thomas (1998). 1990-1993 Media_1987_Warning.jpg This is the Video Treasures warning screen for videotapes, especially the "Title 17" detail on a sky blue background, which is the same as the Media Home Entertainment warning screen from 1987-1993. As seen on VHS, such as re-releases from Heron Communications, like Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990), among other Heron re-releases. 1995-1997 Embassy Warning -1.jpg This is the Video Treasures warning screen for videotapes, especially the "Title 17" detail on purple background, which is the same as the Strand Home Video and Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment warning screen. As seen on rereleases from Strand Home Video on VHS, such as Thomas, Percy and the Dragon & Other Stories (1993, 1995 re-release), Daisy & Other Thomas Stories (1993, 1995 re-release; now Percy Takes the Plunge as of 2008), and Paul the Angry (1993), among other Strand rereleases. 1998-2007 Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning -1a.jpg Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning -1b.png This is the Anchor Bay Entertainment warning screens for videotapes and DVDs, especially the "Title 17" and the "$250,000 fine" details on an Anchor Bay blue background. As seen on Halloween (1978), The Black Hole (1979; Disney), Supergirl (1984; TriStar; now Warner Bros.), The Evil Dead (1981/1982/1983), Evil Dead 2 (1987), Manhunter (1986), Maximum Overdrive (1986), The Philadelphia Experiment (1984), Children of the Corn (1984), C.H.U.D. (1984), Girls Just Wanna Have Fun: The Movie (1985), Fraternity Vacation (1985), House (1986), House II: The Second Story (1987), Creepshow 2 (1987), Hellraiser (1987), The Applegates (1986), Hellbound: Hellraiser II (1988), Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988), Heathers (1989), Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989), Army of Darkness (aka Evil Dead III) (1992/1993; Universal), Masters of Horror TV series (2005-07), Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992), Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice (1993), Black Moon Rising (1986), The Tooth Fairy (2005/2006), Hunter TV series (1984-91), 21 Jump Street TV series (1987-91), The Unholy (2005/2006), Transylvania 6-5000 (1985), Elvira: Mistress of the Dark (1988), The Car (1977; Universal), Going to Pieces: The Rise and Fall of the Slasher Films (2006), the re-releases of Thomas Gets Tricked & Other Stories (1990, 2003 re-release), James Learns a Lesson & Other Stories (1990, 2001 re-release), Trust Thomas & Other Stories (1992, 2003 re-release), Thomas Gets Bumped & Other Stories (1992, 2003 re-release), Thomas, Percy & the Dragon & Other Stories (1993, 2003 re-release), Daisy & Other Thomas Stories (1993, 2000 re-release; now Percy Takes the Plunge as of 2008), James Goes Buzz Buzz & Other Thomas Stories (1994, 2000 re-release), Percy's Ghostly Trick & Other Thomas Stories (1994, 2000 re-release), Rusty to the Rescue & Other Thomas Stories (1995, 2000 re-release), Thomas and the Special Letter & Other Stories (1995, 2002 re-release), Thomas & His Friends Help Out (1996, 2002 re-release), The Gallant Old Engine & Other Thomas Stories (1996, 2001 re-release; now Henry and the Elephant as of 2008), Sing-Along and Stories (1997, 2002 re-release), Thomas Meets the Queen & Other Stories (1997, 2000 re-release), A Big Day for Thomas (1998, 2003 re-release), Thomas Comes to Breakfast (1998, 2000 re-release) and Thomas & His Friends Get Along (1998, 2000 re-release), Cranky Bugs & Other Thomas Stories (1999), Thomas' Useful Stories (1999), Races, Rescues & Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures (1999), 10 Years of Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends (1999), Spills & Chills and Other Thomas Thrills (2000), Make Someone Happy & Other Thomas Adventures (2000), Thomas' Christmas Wonderland & Other Thomas Adventures (2000), Thomas' Trackside Tunes & Other Thomas Adventures (2001; now shortened to Trackside Tunes as of 2008), Best of Thomas (2001), Best of Percy (2001), Best of James (2002), Salty's Secret & Other Thomas Adventures (2002), Thomas' Magical Musical Ride (2002), Thomas' Fan Favorite Adventures (2002), Percy's Chocolate Crunch & Other Thomas Adventures (2003), Two Thomas Adventures (2003), James & the Red Balloon & Other Thomas Adventures (2003), Thomas' Sodor Stories (2003), Thomas' Snowy Surprise & Other Adventures (2003), Fun With Thomas (2003), Best of Gordon (2003), New Friends for Thomas & Other Adventures (2004), Thomas and the Jet Engine & Other Adventures (2004), Thomas & Friends: The Early Years (2004), Hooray for Thomas & Other Adventures (2005), Percy Saves the Day & Other Adventures (2005), Thomas & the Really Brave Engines & Other Adventures (2006), Thomas' Halloween Adventures (2006), On Site with Thomas & Other Adventures (2006), Thomas' Trusty Friends (2007) Thomas and the Toy Workshop (2007), and Ultimate Christmas (2007). 2008-2011 Anchor_Bay_Entertainment_Warning_-2.jpg This is the Anchor Bay Entertainment warning screens for DVDs, especially the "Title 17" detail on an Anchor Bay black background, which looks similar to the 'Lionsgate '''warning screen. As seen on ''Halloween (1978), The Evil Dead (1981/1982/1983), Evil Dead 2 (1987), Army of Darkness (aka Evil Dead III) (1992/1993; Universal), Thomas and the Treasure (2008), Trackside Tunes (2001, 2008) Percy Takes the Plunge (1993, 2008), Mud Glorious Mud (2008), Rusty to the Rescue (1995, 2008), Henry and the Elephant (1996, 2008), The Grand (2008), Children of the Corn (2009), His Name was Jason: 30 Years of Friday the 13th (2009), Our Idiot Brother (2011), Spy Kids: All the Time in the World (2011), Scream 4 (2011), Apollo 18 (2011) and more. Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:Video Treasures/Anchor Bay Entertainment Warning Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:Media Home Entertainment Warning Screens Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video Warning Screen Category:Lionsgate Warning Screen Category:Defuncted Warning Screens Category:Lionsgate Entertainment Corporation